


you're my horizon

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: Isabelle asks, “So why are you looking for somewhere new to live? Bad break up?”“Oh God no,” Clary laughs. “My best friend, Simon, is moving in with his boyfriend.”“And let me guess, you’ve been secretly in love with him for so long and now you can no longer stand to live in the place where so many memories occurred.”“Yeah no. Simon is definitely not my type.”





	

It’s been a long three weeks of apartment hunting. With Simon moving out and moving into an apartment with boyfriend Raphael, she needs to find somewhere else to live. She was never a huge fan of their apartment anyway so it will be nice to find somewhere new. Only apartment hunting in New York is the worst, especially when you’re on a budget.

Clary looks at the ad on her phone once more before walking into the building. She makes her way to the third floor and knocks and on apartment 3D. Clary waits. She sent an email to the current renter of the apartment and they were expecting her. Still no one comes. Clary knocks again and waits.

It’s a few minutes later and Clary is about to give up and walk away when the door opens. “Hello?” a girl questions. And not just any girl, literally the most beautiful girl Clary has ever seen. She has long dark hair and is wearing a short dress. Clary can’t stop herself from looking over all of her, taking beauty in. Clary gulps.

“Um hi. I was here about the apartment,” Clary says. The other girl’s face remains blank and Clary continues, “About the open roommate position.”

“Right, of course,” the girl says. “Come on in.” She steps aside so there’s room for Clary to walk past her. Clary walks inside and is amazed at how well decorated the apartment is. The walls are a dark purple colour and the furniture matches impeccably. The girl leads them into the next room and sits down on a chair, motioning for Clary to sit in the one next to her.

Clary does. “I thought we could chat for a few minutes before I show you the house, if that’s okay.”

“Absolutely. I know I didn’t say much in the email so it probably would be good for you to know me a bit more before showing off your lovely place.” Clary pauses and then says, “Maybe you could tell me your name first?”

The pretty girl laughs, smiling, and says, “It’s Isabelle.”

“I’m Clary. Which I know I mentioned in the email, but in case you forgot.” 

Isabelle smiles and then asks, “So why are you looking for somewhere new to live? Bad break up?”

“Oh God no,” Clary laughs. “My best friend, Simon, is moving in with his boyfriend.”

“And let me guess, you’ve been secretly in love with him for so long and now you can no longer stand to live in the place where so many memories occurred.”

Clary can’t help but bust out laughing. It’s a loud laugh, one that she tries to hide when she’s first meeting someone. But she can’t help it. The thought of her and Simon? No way. When they were eight they got engaged but it wasn’t too much longer before Clary realized she was a lesbian and Simon dated a handful of people before he met Raphael. Simon and Clary have always been Just Friends and Clary is grateful for that because they’ve always been Best Friends.

“Yeah no. Simon is _definitely_ not my type. Him and Raphael are perfect for each other.”

“Wait. Raphael Santiago?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

Isabelle laughs. “We’ve been friends since middle school. Plus he’s best friends with my brother’s boyfriend. I heard he was moving in with his boyfriend. Wow. What a small world.”

“Magnus? Your brother is dating Magnus?” 

“Of course you know Magnus, too. Wow. I’m surprised we haven’t met. Do you ever go to Magnus’ parties?”

“Not very often,” Clary admits. “It’s not really my scene. Simon’s performed at some of them before, though. You’ve probably seen him.”

“Glasses? Plays guitar and sings?”

“That’s the one.”

“Interesting,” Isabelle comments. “Well, all of our friends are friends so I guess that makes us, like, friend-in-law or something?”

“Something like that,” Clary replies with a laugh. “Did you have any other questions or did you want to show me the house or?”

“Um, about that actually,” Isabelle starts when the front door opens. A tall man that looks vaguely familiar walks in with Magnus behind him. 

“Hey Izzy, hey little girl I don’t know,” the man says, walking into the kitchen.

“Clary. How unexpected,” Magnus says, walking over to the two of them. “I didn’t know you knew each other.”

“We just met, actually,” Clary replies, beaming.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. Alec, darling, I hope you’re getting us a snack as I am _starving_ ,” Magnus adds as he walks away from the two of them.

Clary looks back at Isabelle and says, “You were saying something before they walked in.”

“Oh right. Yeah. Since we’re friends-in-law I’m hoping you’ll forgive me. I kind of lied to you.”

“Lied to me?” Clary questions.

“I’m not looking for a roommate. I think you were supposed to go to 2D. I know Miss Bateman has been looking for someone.”

“Then why…” Clary starts, looking down and then up at Isabelle. “Why did you let me in? Why ask me all these questions?” Clary feels a mixture of confusion and hurt. Isabelle was obviously wanting to play some kind of trick on her for whatever reason.

“You were so cute and you had the most beautiful smile and I wanted to get to know you and I didn’t know what else to do so I just… went along with it and I thought I could just ask you a few questions and then I’d probably find out you were straight or had a boyfriend or something and then I could just lie and say someone else got the apartment and then never see you again but--”

“But you couldn’t do that since we have so many friends in common,” Clary finishes for her.

“Yeah. Plus I didn’t want to lie to you. You’re funny. And really, really cute and if you don’t, ya know, hate me, I would really like to see you again sometime. Maybe get some coffee?” Isabelle offers.

“Coffee?” Clary scoffs. “After lying to me you owe me dinner at least.”

“All right. It’s a date then?” she questions, looking up at Clary, hope in her eyes.

“It sure is.”

  


* * *

(Clary makes her way to the actual apartment she was supposed to see. It’s an older lady who is really nice, although the apartment isn’t anywhere near as well decorated as Isabelle’s place. She moves in there anyway. Partially because it’s rent controlled and close to her job. Mostly because it’s close to Isabelle.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys are the best. Please let me know what you think and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://autisticperalta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
